


Blah blah smut

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Fuckbuddies, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Stan and Kenny fuck.





	Blah blah smut

"Hurry up and put it in." Stan moaned, as Kenny's fingers hit that spot deep inside that sent pleasure coursing through his body.  
"So impatient." Kenny said, pulling his fingers out, after one final thrust, that had Stan arching his back moaning.  
Kenny pushed the head of his cock into the pink twitching hole, gripping Stan's hips hard enough to bruise before slamming into him fully.  
"FUUUCKKKKK!" Stan screamed as his hole was finally filled.  
Kenny fucked into Stan's ass like a machine, the noirette pushing his hips back eagerly to meet his thrusts.  
Kenny ran his fingers through Stan's hair, pulling the noirette harshly until his back met Kenny's chest. "Stroke yourself." Kenny grunted out through gritted teeth.  
Stan beat his swollen prick at a fast pace, come spraying his hand and the bed sheets seconds later.  
Stan's insides clenched Kenny's cock in a vice like grip, causing the blonde to spill deep inside him.  
Kenny collapsed forward on top of Stan, their sweating, heaving bodies sticking together, his cock still inside Stan's ass.  
"Kenny, get off me, it's hot and your heavy." Stan complained once he had come down from his orgasm, Kenny said nothing in return, since the blonde had already fallen asleep.


End file.
